Vazio Reflexo
by Maioki
Summary: É o vazio refletido. Contém cenas de sugestão sexual. Triângulo amoroso: Hachi Nana xTakumixNobu. One Shot.


Isso é um Fanfic, logo, Nana não me pertence e por pertencer a uma japonesa (que dificilmente irá ler um fanfic em português) creio que não pertence a você também! Rá!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Observação: Só li Nana até o volume 6, portanto meio que tomei base para escrever a partir daí...

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Vazio Reflexo**

Sabe aquele velho problema? Não? Bem, é claro que não, ainda não disse qual exatamente é ele, nem o porquê comecei a escrever sobre ele nesse papel em branco o qual se mancha lentamente com a tinta desta caneta, mas o problema é velho e provavelmente você o conhece, estou certa? Todos se preocupam muito, ou pouco, mas todos se preocupam em certo nível com o espelho. É o velho problema, quando encaramos um espelho e, vestidos ou não, olhamos nossa imagem, finalmente, sabemos a quem culpar, de verdade, por todos os erros, por todo o peso do mundo que colocamos em nossas próprias costas, o qual nós temos que carregar para podermos ficar em pé.

Creio que o problema todo acontece agora, nesse exato momento, por culpa desse espelho, porque coloquei esse espelho no meu quarto? Talvez simples vaidade, mas agora a vaidade me dá o troco dessa forma incisiva. Creio que é a primeira vez que me vejo nua em um espelho... e essa nudez... os meus braços são tão finos, minhas pernas são arqueadas de menos, ou seria de mais...? Meus seios, receava chegar neles... talvez seriam melhores se, maiores, mas... não é exatamente isso que importa, ou é? É isso que importa? Não. Creio que não. Porque de tudo isso... é meu rosto que não consigo encarar, talvez por isso esteja reparando apenas em meu corpo nesse reflexo.

Quando ele voltou naquela noite, eu mal consegui acreditar. Takumi voltou para mim, lembrou-se de mim. Não sei se posso dizer que era exatamente aquilo, creio que possa ter voltado para si mesmo mais do que por minha causa ou para cumprir alguma promessa que tenha feito, mas ele estava ali, na porta, e isso é o mais certo de tudo e, mais certo que isso, foi o modo como me atirei a ele.

Não queria que as pessoas pensassem mal de mim, mas eu sou, sim, essa pessoa vulgar. Mas o pior não é isso, mas sim a troca que fiz. De tudo, o que mais arde, ao tentar levantar meu olho para esse espelho, é saber que esse rosto e esse corpo, que há pouco estavam entrelaçados nessa profusão de calores vazios, dessa forma violentamente solitária, com Takumi, poderia, e talvez deveria, pertencer a alguém tipo... o Nobu.

Estava em casa quando aconteceu o choque entre essas duas Nanas que habitam esse corpo. Nana não estava em casa esse dia, possivelmente passava mais um tempo com o Ren, são nessas horas que o perigo espreita pelos cantos, só procurando um pretexto para explodir em realidade, dessas realidades que habitam ocultas dentro de nós mesmos.

Ao chegar em casa, naquele dia, vi que um papel que estava na mesa. A curiosidade estava instaurada, como quem não quer nada olhei aquele papel. Era uma música composta por Nobu. Estava ali, simples e leve como um papel escrito, o que realmente era, mas imensamente pesado para quem se divide entre aquilo que acha certo e aquilo que lhe atrai imensamente pelo desejo que não consegue conter pelo ícone.

Aquela música, composta por Nobu, possuía a tristeza que era dirigida a esse desencontro de duas almas. Daquele encontro que só se dará nos recantos mais profundos dos sonhos e da lembrança, da esperança frustrada, da distância enorme entre aqueles olhares que podem se cruzar, mas habitam outros mundos íntimos. Era aquilo, aquela distância que parecia existir não só naquela relação com o ícone, mas visto de longe... não seria essa a grande distância com todos que já passaram por mim? Como seria recebida aquela música pelas pessoas eu não saberei tão cedo, mas em mim a reação do sublime foi imediata, logo a lágrima se formou daquele sentimento brotado das palavras que ocupavam aquelas linhas.

Senti a estranha e patética vontade de abraçar um pedaço de papel, aquele pedaço de papel. A esperança? Bem, foi de sentir o extermínio daquela distância exaustiva que se sente em dias assim. Sabia que algo do íntimo de Nobu havia conseguido tocar algo do profundo e escondido do meu próprio canto particular, mas isso me perturbou, abalou-me. Maldita Pandora reversa que resolveu me aparecer naquele dia. Soltou-me a esperança, para depois espalhar os males.

A campainha tocou. Escondi aquele papel nem sei direito onde. Em algum lugar de mim senti que fazia algo de proibido. Abri a porta, de certo modo esperava outra pessoa. Era Takumi.

-Voltei de viagem. – disse entrando sem esperar convite.

Deixei-o entrar. Ofereci o mesmo de sempre cerveja, cigarro, mas sabia que de tudo que eu oferecia o que ele realmente queria estava coberto em alguns panos escolhidos a dedo para me cobrir. Insanidade essa cobertura.

Foi quando ele me pegou pelo braço, aquele beijo veio com a voracidade que atingiu em cheio todas aquelas preocupações que não cessavam de corroer o que ia de mais profundo, uma dor... não era física, não era palpável, uma dor inefável se alastrando como o mal aberto pela caixa que Pandora presenteou, aquela voracidade. Aquela voracidade. Aquela voracidade era recíproca, nada de carinhos, frases meigas, mas sim o desespero claro e perceptível, a mão que buscava não a mão de outro, mas sim a mão buscando arrancar a roupa, querendo estar no outro, uma violência, a voracidade.

No quarto, a luz de fora penetrava a escuridão de dentro, a porta estava aberta para essa luz que ousava entrar. Estava despida, Takumi sabia o quão eu estava despida, pois sem me conhecer tanto talvez me conhecesse mais que os outros. Eu não sou essa flor pura de um mundo rosa e colorido, de arco-íris e animais cantantes; eu sou também essa degradação que deseja imensamente outro corpo, desse mesmo modo ardente. Não sou aquela mulher de canções carinhosas sobre flores, mas sou, sim, a flor para ser pisada.

Não havia mais um pano que separasse nossos corpos, mas senti que em minha mão havia ainda alguma coisa, estava ali, mas não soube precisar o que era. Talvez um pedaço do que havia sido uma roupa cara, mas a textura era diferente, não me atentei para isso, apenas continuei ensandecida por cada milímetro do corpo dele que roçava no meu.

Takumi acabou e estava em cima. Não sei precisar quanto tempo ficamos assim, sem palavras. Até que ele levantou e foi atender seu celular que há um tempo já tocava. O quarto escuro respirava um ar abafado como se alguém tivesse passado por lá e, ao mesmo tempo, exalava um odor de tremenda solidão. Era como se ninguém estivesse ali, apesar do mundo todo saber que eu me encontrava, como sempre estive em certa medida.

Ele precisou ir embora, soube de última hora que estava atrasado para ver alguma coisa, uma papelada, não entendi. Ele simplesmente foi e teria como ser diferente?

Levantei. Olhei em minhas mãos. Qual não foi a surpresa? De tudo que poderia estar em minhas mãos, qual não seria o terror de encontrar justo o que encontrei ali? Que estranho movimento teria acontecido, que estranha esperança teria jogado justo aquele objeto para minhas mãos de modo a amassar e molhar com o suor das mãos em transe. Era o papel. A canção de Nobu, aquela canção que ecoava nos confins do que quer que fosse de mais profundo do sentimento dele por mim. Não era simplesmente um pedaço de papel, era o próprio sentimento dele que eu amassei. Ia tentar desamassar, mas não tentei, pois foi justamente nessa hora que olhei para esse espelho do meu quarto. O meu reflexo. Eu poderia desamassar o papel, mas nunca a canção.

É essa a história. Ela não tem um final feliz, nem a vida sequer é um conto de fadas que terminará com seu "felizes para sempre", todos sabem, mas aqueles que acatam a esse saber...

O espelho está em qualquer lugar, no quarto, nos elevadores, na bolsa de qualquer menina que use maquiagem, nos banheiros, basta apenas você olhar para ele e saber, finalmente, que ali há uma imagem a que se culpar.

Amanhã, Takumi retornará. Mais uma vez um quarto escuro será penetrado pela luz de fora. Penetrado, sim, mas nunca preenchido.


End file.
